It's My Life
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Bagi seorang Shim Changmin,hidup itu seperti menjadi tempat pertarungan baginya.Hidup tak pernah terasa mudah baginya,meskipun semenjak ia kecil.Dalam usia yang relative muda,kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan ninggalkannya bersama dengan dua adik kembar yang masih kecil. HOMIN Fanfiction for FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL ! Chap 2/FINAL Chap UPDATEEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"It's My Life"**

**Pairing** : HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 of 2

**Desclaimer** : Yunho and Changmin are belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

**Warn** : TYPO's! Shonen-ai!

Ini HOMIN Fanfiction.

Tak suka? Silahkan angkat kaki dan tak perlu repot-repot membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Bagi seorang Shim Changmin, hidup itu seperti menjadi tempat pertarungan baginya. Hidup tak pernah terasa mudah baginya, meskipun semenjak ia kecil. Dalam usia yang relative muda—delapan tahun— kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Meninggalkannya bersama dengan dua adik kembar yang masih kecil.

Hanya ada ahjussi dan haraboji yang bisa menampung mereka. Namun dengan keadaan ekonomi yang tak bisa dikatakan berlebih, dengan terpaksa salah satu keluarga itu tak bisa menerima ketiganya bersamaan. Pilihannya adalah Changmin, atau kedua yeodongsaengnya—karena keduanya kembar dan tak terpisahkan.

Layaknya seorang Oppa yang menginginkan agar yeodongsaengnya menikmati hidup yang lebih mudah, Changmin akhirnya memilih untuk hidup bersama harabojinya itu. Sedangkan kedua yeodongsaengnya tinggal bersama ahjussinya yang memang keadaan ekonominya jauh lebih baik dari harabojinya.

Tinggal bersama haraboji yang tegas menjadikan Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang perfeksionis. Dengan harapan bisa tinggal kembali bersama dengan kedua yeodongsaengnya—ia ingat betapa sering kedua adiknya menelepon ke rumah, dan menangis karena ingin berkumpul bersama Oppa mereka—, maka begitu memasuki junior high school, Changmin mulai berusaha mencari uang dengan melakukan pekerjaan sampingan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~6 years later~**_

.

Tik.. Tik.. Tik.. **KRIIIIIIIINGGGGG~!**

Seoorang namja yang terlelap dalam mimpinya terlonjak bangun mendengarkan suara alarm jam beker di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan panjang namja itu merayap keluar dari dalam selimut, dan langsung mematikan alarm, sambil meraih kesadarannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi namja itu untuk langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, untuk kemudian langsung keluar menuju dapur.

"Ah, lupa." gumam namja itu sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke dua buah kamar bersebelahan yang masih tertutup.

Tok Tok Tok!

Tiga kali ketukan diberikan namja itu pada masing-masing pintu, sebelum ia kembali ke dapurnya. Namja itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan, sebelum ia memakai apron dan mulai bekerja di dapur kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Nah. Selesai." ucap namja itu puas saat makanan yang ia buat sudah jadi. Ia meletakkan tiga porsi bibimbap di atas meja makan sebelum ia menarik nafas panang, dan—

"Seo Yeon! Ji Yeon!" teriaknya memanggil nama kedua yeodongsaengnya itu.

"Ne Oppa!"

Terdengar sahutan dari dua yeoja yang namanya di panggil itu, dan tak lama kemudian, masing-masing pintu kamar yang bersebelahan itu tadi terbuka, dan nampaklah dua yeoja yang memiliki wajah yang sama, dan keduanya sama-sama mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama.

"Ayo duduk dan segera sarapan. Oppa tak mau kalau kalian sampai telat ke sekolah." ucap namja tadi sambil melepaskan apron dan mengambi tempat duduk di meja makan itu.

"Min Oppa, kenapa bibimbap lagi?" keluh salah satu yeoja yang bernama Seo Yeon itu saat ia melihat menu sarapan mereka pagi itu. Ekspresi protes yang sama juga terpasang di wajah Ji Yeon yang mengambil duduk di samping kembarannya itu.

"Bibimbap itu makanan yang sangat sehat, terdiri dari nasi dan sayur mayur beserta telur, dan—"

"—dan kalian harus memakan makanan yang sehat di hari agar hari kalian berjalan dengan baik. Ya, ya, ya. Kami sudah sering mendengarnya Oppa." tukas kedua yeoja tadi yang sudah sangat terbiasa mendengarkan ceramah pagi dari oppa mereka itu. Keduanya memasang wajah malas dan mengedikkan bahu mereka pada sang oppa.

"Nah, kalian sendiri sudah tahu kan. Jadi jangan banyak protes dan cepat makan. Lima menit lagi kalian harus berangkat kalau kalian tak ingin terlambat." ucap satu-satunya namja disana, sambil memakan bagiannya sendiri dengan cepat dan lahap.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan melingkupi ruang makan itu. Hanya bunyi kunyahan dan dentingan kecil alat makan yang terdengar disana.

**SREKK!**

"Oppa sudah selesai." ucap namja itu sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ah, sebelum lupa, karena oppa tadi malam menerima gaji, di kulkas ada beberapa kotak susu. Kalian boleh minum, tapi ingat, masing-masing hanya satu gelas. Jangan berlebihan karena susu itu jatah untuk satu minggu. Oppa tak bisa membelikan lebih karena Oppa juga masih harus membayar uang kontrakan bulan ini." pesannya sebelum memasuki kamar.

Kedua yeoja kembar itu hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan makan mereka. Setelah makanannya selesai, kedua yeoja itu membawa alat makan itu ke tempat cuci piring dan mulai mencuci piring berdua.

"Seo Yeon, Ji Yeon, oppa berangkat dulu—ah, sebelum oppa lupa..." gumam oppa mereka itu sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kertas besar yang ia bawa itu. Ia meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja dan menatap kedua yeodongsaengnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Saengil chukae nae dongsaeng. Oppa tahu kalau kalian ingin punya handphone, jadi, ini hadiah untuk kalian. Seo Yeon yang warna putih, dan Ji Yeon yang warna biru dan—"

"Min oppa!" teriak kedua yeoja itu bersamaan sambil menyerbu sang oppa dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Gomawo~"

Namja itu menatap kedua dongsaengnya dengan wajah kikuk. Ia... tak terbiasa dengan skinship dan juga ucapan terima kasih dari kedua yeojadongsaengnya. "A-ah... umm.. . itu... ah, ne.. gwaenchana.." gumamnya sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kepala kedua dongsaengnya dan mengelusnya dengan agak kaku.

Kedua yeoja kembar itu tersenyum senang, sebelum keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka pada sang oppa karena tahu kalau oppa mereka itu cukup kikuk—meskipun sebenarnya mereka tahu kalau oppa itu benar-benar perhatian pada mereka.

"Ah.. Oppa berangkat dulu. Kalian jangan sampai telat datang ke sekolah atau kalian tahu apa hukumannya." ucap namja itu yang kemudian pergi dari apartement kecil mereka.

"Ne, Oppa. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kedua yeoja yang disana berpandangan, sebelum salah satu membuka mulutnya. "Seo... apa tadi aku tak salah lihat? Apa tadi memang Min oppa masih membawa tumpukan buku di dalam kantung yang ia bawa?"

Seo Yeon mengangguk. "Kurasa memang tak salah. Min oppa memang masih belum berubah. Padahal ia berjanji pada kita kalau ia akan berhenti melakukannya karena ini sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di high school."

Kedua yeoja itu memandang handphone baru mereka... dan ekspresi langsung mereka berubah saat pemahaman memenuhi benar mereka.

"Oh, God! Jadi demi hadiah kita?" seru Ji Yeon tak percaya.

"Aish! Min oppa pabbo!"

"Aigooo... apa yang harus kita katakan pada Yunho oppa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho. Namja yang berprofesi sebagai kepala sekolah muda dari ShinKi High Shcool itu kini menatap tajam ke arah seorang siswa yang datang sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang banyak. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum banyak orang yang yang datang dan mengerumuni siswa dengan tinggi badan berlebih.

"Yo! Thanks Changmin! Nanti uangnya akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu! Ya Tuhan, aku senang tak harus mengerjakan tugas gila dari Sonsaengnim gila itu!"

Berbagai ucapan yang artinya senada dengan itu terdengar dari bibir siswa yang berkerumun di antara siswa bertubuh tinggi itu, hingga akhirnya semua buku bertumpuk yang dibawa sang siswa habis.

Dan begitu semuanya pergi, Changmin—nama siswa bertubuh tinggi itu langsung mengeluarkan notes kecilnya, dan ia bergumam kecil sambil berjalan, "Hmm, hari ini ada 20 orang yang akan membayarku. Berarti kira-kira butuh 100 orang lagi agar biaya beli ponsel untuk Seo Yeon dan Ji Yeon bisa lunas. Oke, kau pasti bisa, Shim!"

"Kembali ke kebiasaanmu yang dulu, Shim?"

Sebuah teguran dingin itu memasuki telinga siswa tinggi itu, dan membuatnya langsung mematung.

_'Shit! Aku lupa ada masalah satu ini!'_ batin Changmin sambil terus menunduk tak berani menatap namja matang di depannya yang ia kenali sebagai Kepala Sekolahnya—sekaligus kekasih diam-diamnya.

"M-Mian-"

**TTEEEEEETTTT!**

Changmin langsung menghela nafasnya penuh syukur mendengar suara bel itu.

"M-Mianhae Yunho-sajangnim, tapi saya harus segera masuk ke kelas." pamitnya sambil bergegas pergi.

.

...

"Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu."

Nada dingin itu kembali terdengar. Dan meskipun tidak diucapkan dengan keras, namun Changmin jelas bisa mendengarnya.

Sambil berjalan masuk, Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang kini juga berjalan berbeda arah dengan wajah yang mengeras menahan amarah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari sekolahnya, Changmin tanpa pulang ke rumah langsung menaiki bus untuk menuju sebuah kedai makan yang sudah sangat ramai—seperti biasanya, padahal ia tahu kalau Jae-hyung pasti baru saja membuka kedainya. Dan seperti biasanya juga, siswa dengan tinggi berlebih itu langsung masuk melalui pintu samping, dan bergegas berganti pakaian sebelum seseorang menyapanya.

"Oh, Changmin-ah, kau sudah datang? Makan dulu. Sudah kusimpankan khusus makanan untukmu di tempat biasa."

Suara lembut dengan kalimat menyenangkan itu selalu bisa membuat senyum Changmin terkuak. Jelas, karena hal yang berhubungan dengan perut laparnya+makanan adalah hal yang disukainya.

"Thanks Jae-hyung." ucapnya singkat sembari duduk di depan tempat memasak, dan menemukan satu mangkuk yang terisi sangat penuh dengan mie, telur, daging dan sayuran yang sudah dimasak dengan bumbu lezat buatan sang koki sekaligus pemilik kedai ini.

Tak lama setelah ia makan, segera ia membereskan mangkuknya, mencucinya, dan ia sudah siap bekerja. "Aku ke depan dulu, hyung." pamitnya yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Ya, keluarlah dan temui mereka yang sudah tak sabar menunggumu."

Dan benar, begitu ia keluar menuju kedai, ia langsung disambut dengan keramaian yang sudah familiar dengannya.

"Wah, kau sudah datang Changmin-ah?"

"Kau sudah selesai sekolah?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Changmin-ah?"

"Oke, Oke. Siswa manis favorite kalian ini akan mulai melayani pesanan makanan dari ahjussi-ahjussi, ahjumma-ahjumma dan noona-noona kesayanganku." ucap Changmin keras yang langsung membuat tawa memenuhi kedai sederhana yang selalu ramai itu.

"Aigooo, Park-ahjumma, hari ini kau terlihat cantik dengan bajumu sekarang. Kau terlihat langsing dan bersinar." ucap Changmin saat menghampiri meja yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Ini karena aku menuruti saranmu, Changmin-ah. Aigooooo, andaikan kau jadi putraku, aku pasti akan senang sekali."

"Yaa! Jangan begitu Park-ahjumma. Aku juga ingin Changmin-ah jadi milikku. Aku ini penggemar sejatinya." seru seorang wanita yang masih agak muda karena memang ia baru berada di awal tiga puluhan.

"Soo-noona~" panggil Changmin dengan nada manja sambil memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis. "Aku juga sayang pada Soo-noona~"

"_Yah_! _Yah_! Changmin-ah, cepat ambil pesanan mereka dan jangan malah menebar pesona di sana! Aku menunggu disini sedari tadi!"

Sebuah teriakan keras dari dalam—dari arah dapur itu sontak membuat semua orang di kedai itu tertawa.

"Ne! Jae-hyung! Bersiaplah sehabis ini tanganmu akan pegal memasak karena semuanya akan memesan banyak!" balas Changmin juga dengan teriakan yang sama keras.

Setelah itu, Changmin kembali berbalik pada Kim-ahjumma sambil mengeluarkan sebuah nota pesanan. "Maaf Kim-ahjumma, hari ini anda mau memesan apa? Karena koki sekaligus pemilik kedai ini orangnya tak sabaran, maka saya terpaksa meminta anda segera memesan **:)** "

"_Yah_! Changmin-ah! Aku dengar itu!"

Kembali teriakan dari dari arah dapur menggelegar memenuhi kedai makan, dan membuat semuanya tertawa.

Yah, begitulah suasana tempat Changmin bekerja sambilan sedari pulang sekolah hingga jam 11 malam nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-ah, aku pulang dulu. Kuncinya nanti simpan di tempat biasa ya." pamit Jaejoong yang sudah rapi dan berdiri di pintu kedai.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan, hyung." ucap Changmin yang tengah membersihkan kedai yang sudah sepi itu.

Yup, seperti biasa, memang Changmin yang akan membersihkan kedai ini begitu tutup. Juga sekaligus membawa pulang makanan yang masih tersisa untuk makan malamnya bersama kedua adiknya.

Bekerja di kedai milik Jaejoong ini memang memberikan banyak keuntungan baginya. Selain karena orangnya baik dan menganggap seolah ia adalah adik yang disayangi Jaejoong, semua pembeli—pelanggan lebih tepatnya—juga sama ramah dan menyenangkannya. Selain itu, ia mendapatkan makan siang gratis, dan gaji yang didapat juga tak sedikit. Plus jika ada masakan yang masih sisa, bisa ia bawa pulang untuk makan malam. Jadi tak ada salahnya ia mempertahankan untuk terus bekerja disini untuk menghidupi dirinya.

Meskipun sebenarnya setiap hari ia akan merasakan otot kakinya berteriak minta agar diistirahatkan dan dipijat, pun begitu dengan otot lengan dan otot di punggungnya. Yah, bayangkan saja jika kalian harus berjalan kesana-kemari, dari meja satu ke meja lain, belum lagi harus berjalan bolak-balik ke dapur juga, plus membereskan setiap meja yang sudah selesai di pakai. Dan itu terus ia lakukan selama delapan jam! Yah, itulah nasib menjadi satu-satunya pelayan di kedai Jaejoong yang memang memiliki pembeli yang jumlahnya tak sedikit-karena bagaimana lagi, bahkan ia pun tak bisa memungkiri kalau masakan Jaejoong itu enak rasanya. Setiap selesai bekerja, tubuhnya akan terasa remuk redam.

Tapi toh mau bagaimana lagi. Meskipun ia dan adiinya tak butuh uang sekolah-karena mereka bertiga semuanya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh-jelas ia masih membutuhkan uang untuk membayar kontrakan apartemen dan untuk makan sehari-harinya.

Suara deruman halus yang terdengar di depan kedai itu membuat lamunan Changmin buyar. Ia segera membenahi diri dan membawa barang-barangnya—tak lupa bungkusan makanan juga-dan langsung menuju mobil yang terpakir di depan kedai.

Suara deruman halus yang terdengar di depan kedai itu membuat lamunan Changmin buyar. Ia segera membenahi diri dan membawa barang-barangnya—tak lupa bungkusan makanan juga-dan langsung menuju mobil yang terpakir di depan kedai.

Tanpa basa-basi ia segera membuka pintu penumpang dan menyamankan diri di jok empuk mobil mewah itu. Menghela nafas senang saat ototnya yang letih itu seolah dimanjakan dengan lembutnya busa dari jok empuk itu.

.

..

...

Changmin yang seolah baru tersadar dengan keheningan di dalam mobil ini menolehkan wajah ke arah pengemudi di sampingnya. Dan ia langsung menggigit bibir kala melihat wajah tampan di sampingnya ini terlapisi dengan topeng dingin—yang ia tahu pasti kalau di balik topeng dingin itu tersimpan amarah yang menggelegak.

"Maaf—"

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu padaku."

Changmin meneguk ludahnya susah saat ucapannya di potong dengan kalimat yang tegas dan dingin. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan ia dari kekasihnya yang tengah marah besar seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeonggg~!**

**Ela balik lagi hari ini bawa fanfic baruuuuu~!**

**Oke, Oke, jangan timpuk Ela karena Ela juga sadar kalau Ela punya 4 hutang fanfic lainnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi...ini fanfic sudah membayangi Ela sedari pagi, jadi daripada Ela terus dibayang-bayangi ga jelas, mending Ela bikin aja ini fanficnya~**

**Dan besok InsyaAllah Ela bakal apdet yang domestic life of pedo~! Jadi jangan marah sama Ela terus karena ff nyang itu nggak apdet-apdet yah.. #SembunyiDalemPelukanChangmin**

**Dan cerita ini kayaknya memang bakal twoshoot, karena tadinya malah ini mau jadi oneshoot, tapi kepanjangan.**

**Last, Ela minta gaji buat ff ini yaaaa~**

**And HAPPY FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL~!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Changmin yang seolah baru tersadar dengan keheningan di dalam mobil ini menolehkan wajah ke arah pengemudi di sampingnya. Dan ia langsung menggigit bibir kala melihat wajah tampan di sampingnya ini terlapisi dengan topeng dingin-yang ia tahu pasti kalau di balik topeng dingin itu tersimpan amarah yang menggelegak.

"Maaf—"

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu padaku."

Changmin meneguk ludahnya susah saat ucapannya di potong dengan kalimat yang tegas dan dingin. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan ia dari kekasihnya yang tengah marah besar seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author **Ela JungShim **proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"It's My Life"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 2 of 2

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's!

**This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu HOMIN. Jadi kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"M-maaf—"

"Tak perlu minta maaf." potong Yunho lagi. "Kau sudah melanggar janjimu. Jadi kau harus menerima konsekuensinya." tambah Yunho dingin sambil menghidupkan mobilnya.

"T-tapi hyung—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian." kembali, Yunho memotong ucapan Changmin dengan sadisnya. "Kau sudah melanggar janjimu. Itu adalah kenyataan. Dan tak ada hal yang bisa memutar waktu kembali. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melanggar janjimu padaku, dan kau tetap melakukannya. Jadi kau harus menanggung akibatnya."

Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan Yunho. Kesal, karena memang apa yang diucapkan namja dewasa disebelahnya ini memang benar.

Tapi bukan berarti ia akan diam saja dan menuruti apa kata Yunho.

Dan sepertinya, menghadapi Yunho yang seperti ini, ia tak bisa jika menggunakan cara yang sma kerasnya. Ini berarti ia harus mengganti taktik. Ia sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut, dan kini ia menyandar pada dashboard mobil Yunho. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dengan sudut yang akan membuatnya nampak imut.

"Hyuuunggg~ Yunho hyuuuungggg~ " panggilnya dengan suara yang ia buat se-cute mungkin. Sepasang matanya ia buka selebar mungkin, dan ia mengedip-kedipkan kelopak matanya dengan lucu.

Yunho melirik ke sebelah kirinya, dan refleks ia langsung mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi mobilnya. Ia berdehem kecil sebelum membuka bibir seksi-nya.

"Kau tahu, itu tak akan berhasil kali ini. Jadi hentikan saja."

Changmin tersenyum melihat raut wajah Yunho menjadi keras. Seolah tengah menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Yunho hyuuuungggg~ Dengarkan Changminnie dulu~ " bujuk Changmin lagi dengan suara cute-nya.

Yunho menggeretakkan giginya mendengar suara Changmin yag terdengar sangat imut dan menggoda itu. Namun tak bisa begini. Changmin sudah melanggar janjinya, dan ia tak boleh luluh dengan wajah dan suara yang bagaikan puppy terbuang itu. Tidak boleh!

Changmin tersenyum girang dalam hati saat ia melihat tangan kiri Yunho menjulur ke arahnya.

Tapi senyum itu langsung luntur begitu melihat kalau ternyata tangan Yunho terulur untuk menghidupkan musik.

"Sudah kubilang tingkahmu kali ini tak akan mempan. Kau tahu kalau aku tak suka melihatmu kembali mencari tambahan uang dengan cara mengerjakan tugas-tugas teman-temanmu. Dan kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tak melakukannya di tahun terakhir sekolahmu." ucap Yunho yang kini kembali pada sikap tegasnya. "Dan kau sudah melanggarnya. Jadi mau tak mau, kau harus siap dengan konsekuensinya."

_'Ish! Dasar menyebalkan!'_ batin Changmin kesal.

Yeah, sepertinya taktik Changmin kali ini gagal total. Tapi ia tak mau jika harus menuruti Yunho!

"Hyungg!" rengek Changmin yang kesal melihat Yunho.

"Wae? Kau tentu ingat dengan perjanjian kita awal tahun ajaran baru kali ini kan?" tanya Yunho balik. "Kau sudah berjanji kalau tahun ini kau tak akan lagi mengerjalan tugas-tugas temanmu agar kau bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran di tahun terakhirmu ini. Dan jika kau melanggarnya, detik itu juga kau dan juga kedua adikmu harus tinggal dirumahku. Dan tak lupa, kau juga harus berhenti dari pekerjaan sambilanmu. Kau ingat itu?" ucap Yunho sambil melirik namja yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu.

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang merapatkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Dan apa perlu kujelaskan kalau kau sudah melanggar janjimu padaku? Kurasa tak perlu. Jadi, kau harus siap dengan konsekuensinya."

Ekspresi kesal jelas terpampang di wajah manis Changmin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tak mau." ucapnya keras kepala.

Dan kini bukan hanya Changmin yang kesal, karena Yunho pun juga sama. Semenjak tadi pagi ia melihat Changmin membawa tumpukan buku, ia sudah ingin memukul tembok saking kesalnya.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Yang pasti besok setelah kau dan adikmu berangkat sekolah, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang kalian ke rumahku."

"Aku tak peduli. Tanpa barang-barang itupun aku masih bisa hidup." sahutnya tak mau kalah.

"Silahkan kalau kau ingin tidur di jalan. Karena akan kupastikan kalau kau tak akan bisa tinggal di apartemenmu lagi. Akan kubeli gedung apartement murah itu, dan aku akan mengusrmu dari sana."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Kau! Kau tak akan melakukannya!"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa melakukannya, dan jelas, aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu." ucap Yunho tanpa ada setitik keraguan pun di dalam ucapannya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Heh. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Changminnieku sayang."

Changmin menggeretakkan giginya kesal. "Kenapa kau begini menyebalkan?! Ini hidupku! Aku yang menetukan sendiri dimana dan bagaimana aku hidup!" seru Changmin yang tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. "Kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku!"

**CKIIIIIITTTTT!**

"Ugh! Apa-apan kau hyung?!" kesal Changmin yang tubuhnya terlonjak ke depan karena Yunho mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Andai tak ada seatbelt, sudah bisa dipastikan kepalanya akan terbentur kaca mobil.

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku. Apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi. Aku? Mengatur hidupmu?"

"Kenapa? Itu sudah jelas kan? Kau menyuruhku untuk tak mengerjakan tugas temanku lagi untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang. Kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Kau juga menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja sambilan! Apa lagi sebutan untuk itu selain kau mengatur hidupku?" teriak Changmin yang kini benar-benar meluapkan kekesalannya. "Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun aku hidup seperti ini dan aku masih terus bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dan kedua adikku. Apa masalahmu dengan cara hidupku, hyung?! Apa hak-mu mengatur hidupku?!" jerit Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan emosi menggelegak.

"Begitukah? Aku mengaturmu? Apa kau ini bodoh?" sahut Yunho dengan nada sinis yang tak ia sembunyikan. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk tak lagi mengerjakan tugas temanmu dan memberi sanksi jika kau melanggarnya. Kau sendiri yang melanggarnya secara sadar, dan sekarang kau menganggapku mengatur hidupmu. Hahaha, kau benar-benar seorang jenius Shim Changmin." Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dan kau tanya apa hak-ku mengatur hidupmu? Kuingatkan jika kau lupa, aku ini namjachingumu, ah, mungkin lebih tepat lagi jika dibilang aku ini tunanganmu karena—jika kau lupa juga—tanggal 12 Februari kemarin aku sudah melamarmu, dan kau menerimanya. Dan kau masih mempertanyakan apa hak-ku mengatur hidupmu. _Well done_ Shim Changmin."

Changmin terdiam.

Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Sedang Yunho sendiri kini berusaha meredam amarahnya, dan kembali meraih kemudi mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**In the strong wind, there's a deep silence in the car**_

_**The only thing we see is our frustated hearts**_

_**On top of this rogh road, our journey gets more tiring**_

_**We sharpen our knives and start to hurt each other now**_

(TVXQ – Off Road)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek.**

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang?" sambut Jiyeon yang memang sengaja menunggu kepulangan oppa-nya sambil membaca buku pelajarannya, sementara Seoyeon, saudara kembarnya, sedang membersihkan dapur.

Jiyeon sudah akan menghampiri oppa-nya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat betapa keruh wajah oppa-nya itu. Dan lagi, oppa-nya itu seperti tak menyadari keberadaannya, karena oppanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja dan menuju dapur.

"Oh, oppa, kau sudah pu—"

Ucapan Seoyeon tak terselesaikan karena begitu tiba di dapur, Changmin hanya meletakkan bungkusan plastik dan berbalik untuk melangkah ke dalam kamarnya.

**BLAM!**

Suara pintu kamar yang tertutup keras menandakan bahwa Changmin sudah memasuki kamarnya. Dan diluar sana, Jiyeon menghampiri saudara, dan saling menatap.

"Ya. Sepertinya Changmin oppa memang bertengkar dengan Yunho oppa."

Kedua yeoja itu hanya sanggup menghela nafas dengan sedih. Mereka tahu kalau oppa mereka itu orang yang kuat, tegar, juga pekerja keras. Sanggup menghadapi cobaan hidup yang berat dan tetap berdiri dengan tegak di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

Tapi semua kekuatan dan ketegaran oppanya itu akan runtuh dalam sekejap jika itu berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho oppa. Hanya pertengkaran kecil dengan Yunho oppa saja sanggup membuat kedua mata oppanya bengkak dan memerah karena menangis semalaman.

Dan jika melihat keadaan oppanya yang bagaikan mayat hidup itu, sepertinya kali ini bukan hanya pertengkaran kecil biasa.

"Aaarghh! Bagaimana ini? Oppa bertengkar dengan Yunho oppa pasti gara-gara kita!" ucap Seoyeon dengan suara yang sarat dengan kesedihan.

"Aku tahu Seonnie. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan. Sejak kejadian dulu—saat kita berusaha membantu menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka dan hasilnya malah hubungan mereka jadi semakin buruk—kita dilarang mencampuri urusan oppa." keluh Jiyeon yang juga sebenarnya sedih melihat kondisi oppanya tadi. Apalagi secara tak langsung, mereka berdualah penyebabnya.

"Mungkin kita hanya bisa berdoa, semoga mereka berdua bisa cepat berbaikan lagi."

"Ya, semoga saja begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Stupid! Idiot! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh Shim Changmin! Apa yang sudah kau lakukaaannn?!" teriak Changmin frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

Dikamarnya, Changmin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur yang tak ada empuk-empuknya sama sekali itu, dan semua kejadian di mobil Yunho tadi berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Semua kata-kata Yunho, semua kalimat yang ia keluarkan dari mulut besarnya yang tak terkontrol itu, dan ucapan terakhir Yunho tadi saat ia keluar dari mobilnya.

_"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah, aku tak akan mencampuri hidupmu lagi. Aku tak akan melarangmu ini-itu. Silahkan jalani hidupmu sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan. Mungkin ada baiknya kita tak bertemu dulu setelah ini, dan mari kita pikirkan baik-baik mengenai _**segalanya.**_"_

Lutut Changmin langsung lemas seketika mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi. Terutama pada kata 'segalanya' yang diucapkan Yunho.

Apa maksudnya?

Apakah... apakah Yunho berubah pikiran mengenai lamarannya beberapa hari lalu itu?

Apakah Yunho ingin mengakhiri pertunangan... dan juga hubungan mereka?

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sepasang mata bulat milik Changmin, dan diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan berikutnya. Semuanya membasahi pipi bulat Changmin. Sedangkan sang pemilik tubuh kini menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"..t-tidak... _hiks_... y-yunho hyung aku... _hiks_... aku tak mau..."

Tidak.

Ia tak mau.

Ia amat sangat mencintai Yunho. Mencintai kehadiran sosok dewasa itu di dalam hidupnya yang penuh luka ini. Orang yang berusaha untuk terus kuat seperti dirinya, tetap butuh sesorang untuk bersandar. Dan orang itu adalah Yunho.

Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah melihatnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Namja itu juga tak pernah melihatnya dengan tatapan mengasihani. Kepala sekolahnya itu membantunya. Ia menanyai Changmin mengenai masa lalunya dan apa yang ia lakukan untuk terus bertahan hidup. Begitu mendengarkan ceritanya, Yunho terus membantunya. Mensupportnya saat ia merasa down dan putus asa. Mendatangi rumah Changmin dan terkadang membawakan makanan untuknya dan kedua adiknya. Memantau terus nilai Changmin agar beasiswanya tak di cabut.

Dan dengan semua kebaikan serta sikap Yunho yang begitu menawan, Changmin tak bisa menahan hatinya untuk tak terjerat pada pesona Yunho. Dan seolah Tuhan sudah lelah memberinya cobaan hidup, dan memberkan kasihnya padanya, Yunho pun menyambut perasaannya.

Dua tahun ia bersama Yunho, dan ia benar-benar sudah jatuh dengan sangat dalamnya pada Yunho. Ia tak bisa berpisah dengan Yunho. Yunho adalah udaranya. Tanpanya, ia tak akan sanggup lagi untuk hidup dan berdiri tegak.

Tidak.

Ia tak sanggup berpisah dengan Yunho... benar-benar tak sanggup..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan Yunho... tak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin. Pria berusia 28 tahun itu benar-benar sukses menghancurkan isi kamarnya sendiri. Semua buku-buku yang tadinya sudah di tata rapi oleh maidnya itu kini sudah berserakan di lantai. Begitu pula dengan nasib koleksi CD-nya. Semuanya berserakan di lantai dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dibilang baik.

Sang pemilik kamarpun keadannya tak jauh beda. Rambut yang acak-acakan karena terlalu sering di jambak sendiri, dasi yang sudah tak lagi terpasang rapi, juga kemeja yang dua kancingnya sudah hilang.

Demi tuhan, ia benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Changmin sepenuh hatinya. Dan meskipun ucapan Changmin tadi cukup membuatnya sedih dan kecewa, namun ia benar-benar marah.

Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

**.**

**.**

**TingTong! TingTong! TingTong! TingTong! TingTong! TingTong!**

Yunho menatap pintu rumahnya dengan kesal. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?! Dan kenapa para maid yang tinggal di rumah kecil di depan rumahnya—(fyi, rumah Yunho itu besar, dan terdiri dari dua rumah. Rumah yang agak kecil untuk para maid, dan rumah besar di belakangnya di huni sendirian oleh Yunho)— tak memberitahunya tentang kedatangan orang tak sopan ini?!

**TingTong! TingTong! TingTong! TingTong!**

"_YAH_! Jangan berisik! Akan kubukakan pintunya!" teriak Yunho kesal.

**Cklek**.

Dan begitu ia membuka pintunya, ia langsung di terjang dengan sebuah pelukan erat dari orang yang belum sempat ia lihat wajahnya.

"Yunho hyung!"

Yunho mengenalinya. Mengenali suara itu, dan siapa pemilik dari suara itu. Dan tangan Yunho langsung bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping orang didepannya ini, dan mendekapnya penuh sayang.

"Maaf... maafkan aku. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku... aku akan menuruti semua ucapanmu. Karena itu, maaf... maafkan aku. Kumohon... maafkan aku." cerocos Changmin panjang lebar dalam dekapan Yunho. Tak sanggup ditahan lagi, air mata Changmin kembali mengalir. "Maafkan aku... _hiks_... maafkan aku hyung... _hiks_... maaf... jangan tinggalkan aku... _hiks_..._hiks_..."

Yunho mendekap Changmin erat-erat. Segala perasaan marah, kesal, kecewa dan sedih yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dalam hatinya menghilang dengan pelukan ini.

Hanya Changmin. Di dunia ini hanya Changmin seorang yang bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi setenang air hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Namun menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, dan juga kondisi Changmin yang terus menangis, Yunho akhirnya mengangkat kedua kaki panjang namun ramping milik Changmin, dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Changmin sendiri langsung mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho, dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho saat namja yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tubuh Changmin masih sedikit bergetar diiringi dengan isakan-isakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma teh _darjeeling_ memenuhi indra penciuman keduanya, dan Yunho melihat Changmin menyesap sedikit kehangatan teh tersebut.

Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak tersenyum melihat keadaan Changmin yang benar-benar kacau. Rambut yang acak-acakan, sepasang mata yang merah dan terlihat sedikit membengkak, hidung yang juga terlihat agak memerah, serta pipi yang masih tersisa bekas basah air mata. Selain itu, baju Changmin terlihat begitu berantakan, dan lagi sandal yang di pakai Changmin saat ini adalah sandal yang tak sesuai dengan pasangannya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaiman a namja manisnya itu bisa sampai kemari, dan entah bagaimana orang diluar sana menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat kacau ini. Untung saja orang rumahnya sudah mengenal Changmin, jadi mereka mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa perlu memita ijin darinya.

**Tuk**.

"Apakah kau sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Changmin meletakkan gelas tehnya di atas meja.

Changmin mengangguk dengan imutnya, dan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Maafkan ucapanku yang keterlaluan tadi. Aku... aku tak serius dengan kata-kataku tadi. Sungguh. Tadi aku hanya terbawa emosi, dan malah berkata seperti tadi. Maafkan aku."

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan ia menggengam satu tangan Changmin yang sedikit gemetar itu. "Kalau boleh hyung tahu, apa yang membuatmu begini marah, Changminnie? Bukannya seharusnya hyung yang marah padamu? Kau yang sudah melanggar janjimu."

Changmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Seoyeon dan Jiyeon. Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun mereka, dan aku tahu kalau mereka sangat menginginkan handphone sedari dulu. J-jadi uang untuk membayar apartement bulan ini aku gunakan untuk membeli dua buah handphone."

"Kenapa kau tak meminta padaku, Min? Apa kau pikir aku tak sanggup membelikan handphone untuk kedua adikmu?"

Changmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "A-aku ingin membelikan mereka hadiah dengan uangku sendiri. Hanya saja, setelah membelikan mereka handphone, aku jadi tak bisa membayar biaya sewa apartement untuk bulan ini. Baru bulan depan aku mendapat gaji lagi dari kedai." jelas Changmin panjang lebar. "J-jadi aku melakukan itu lagi." tambahnya dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bilang ini semua padaku? Aku bisa membantumu melunasi biaya sewa apartementmu."

Changmin kembali menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku tak mau menyusahkanmu, hyung. I-ini adalah masalahku sendiri, jadi aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Yunho kembali menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Changmin."Changmin, sekarang aku tanya padamu, sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa?"

Changmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. "H-hyung tentu saja kekasihku... uh, d-dan juga t-tunanganku." sahut Changmin sambil mengelus cincin polos yang di jari manisnya. Cincin pemberian Yunho saat namja itu melamarnya.

"Aku sangsi. Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai tunanganmu, Changminnie?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang kini menekuk karena sedikit banyak rasa kesal pada kekasihnya ini kembali muncul.

"T-tentu saja benar. Aku benar-benar menganggap Yunho hyung sebagai tunanganku! A-aku men-mencintai Yunho hyung. Benar-benar cinta..."

Ekspresi Yunho melunak mendengar ucapan cinta Changmin. Kekesalannya kembali menghilang tanpa bekas begitu saja.

Ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Changmin dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Kalau aku adalah tunanganmu, mengapa kau tak pernah bercerita dan meminta bantuanku, Changmin? Kau adalah tunanganku. Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga. Tak sekalipun aku pernah menganggapmu menyusahkan dan mengganggu. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau adalah prioritas nomor satu bagiku. Mengertikah dirimu?"

Changmin mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

"Aku ingin kau membagi segalanya padaku, Changmin. Kebahagiaanmu, segala hal kecil yang membuatmu senang, dan juga semua kesedihan serta kesulitanmu. Bagi semuanya denganku Changminnie, karena aku benar-benar ingin ikut menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu. Bagi segala kesusahanmu. Bersandarlah sepenuhnya padaku Changminnie. Apakah aku kurang kuat untuk kau jadikan tempat bersandar?"

"M-maafkan aku Yunho hyung..." lirih Changmin sambil memeluk pinggang tunangannya itu. "Maafkan aku, hyung. A-aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. H-hyung adalah satu-satunya tempatku bersandar. Tanpa hyung disampingku, tak akan ada yang menguatkanku di saat aku putus asa."

Yunho melepaskan pegangannya pada pipi Changmin, dan balas memeluk pinggang ramping tunangannya itu. Ia menciumi puncak kepala Changmin dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku ingin kau selalu bercerita segala hal yang merisaukanmu. Aku ingin selalu ada untukmu. Tak hanya disaat bahagiamu saja, tapi juga saat kau bingung, risau dan sedih." bisik Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin.

Changmin sendiri kini menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Yunho, dan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan tunangannya itu. Sebelum ia teringat akan satu hal lagi.

"Hyung?" panggil Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Wae Changminnie?"

"A-apa hyung juga masih marah denganku yang melanggar janji itu?"

Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin, dan merapikan helaian lembut itu dengan jemarinya. "Hyung tak akan marah kalau Changmin mau menerima sanksi yang sudah kita sepakati bersama."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk dalam dekapan Yunho. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok aku dan Seoyeon juga Jiyeon akan pindah kesini. Aku juga akan berhenti dari kedai Jaejoong hyung."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Changmin secara langsung. "Benarkah?"

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Ne. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku sudah melanggar janji, jadi aku harus menerima konsekuensinya. Yaaah, Seoyeon dan Jiyeon pasti tak akan keberatan tinggal di rumah besarmu ini hyung." sahut Changmin berusaha ceria. "Hanya saja, pasti aku akan merindukan untuk bekerja di tempat Jaejoong hyung..." tambahnya lirih.

"Ehhem. Begini, apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau tak boleh bekeja di kedai itu hanya sampai kau lulus sekolah?"

Changmin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Eh? Benarkah? Hyung tak bilang begitu padaku!"

"Sebenarnya sih, hyung inginnya kau benar-benar berhenti sepenuhnya dari sana. Hyung tak ingin melihatmu yang terlihat begitu kelelahan setiap kali kau selesai bekerja disana. Apalagi dengan tinggal disini, kau tak perlu mmebayar biaya sewa apartement lagi, dan juga tak perlu khawatir soal makanan. Untuk apa lagi kau bekerja disana? Selain itu, jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau selalu bisa memintanya pada hyung." jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Jujur saja, sebagai seorang kekasih, ia ingin membuat kehidupan Changmin menjadi nyaman. Enam tahun Changmin terus berusaha dengan begitu keras untuk bertahan hidup dengan kedua yeodongsaengnya.

Bisa dibilang Changmin bahkan tak memiliki masa remaja. Karena disaat anak-anak yang lain bersenang-senang, mengagumi boyband itu atau girlband ini, Changmin terus berkutat dengan pekerjaan sampingan untuk membiayai hidup. Dan Yunho rasa, ini semua sudah cukup. Sudah cukup selama enam tahun Changmin hidup dengan sangat keras.

"Ada aku disampingmu, Changmin. Dan aku tak ingin lagi melihatmu terus bekerja tak kenal lelah sementara seharusnya kau menikmati masa sekolahmu. Ini tahun terakhirmu disekolah. Masa sekolah ini hanya sekali, dan aku ingin kau punya kenangan bahagia selama kau bersekolah, Changminnie. Kenangan yang akan kau kenang sambil tersenyum saat kau sudah dewasa kelak."

Changmin tersenyum penuh haru sambil menatap Yunho. Kekasihnya ini... benar-benar memikirkan dirinya sampai ke hal-hal yang remeh seperti ini. Menginginkan kebahagiaannya dalam menjalani hidup.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengataimu macam-macam tadi, hyung. Kau sama sekali tak mengatur hidupku, hyung. Dan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah benar-benar memikirkan kebahagiaanku."

Changmin kembali memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan rasa cintanya pada Yunho melalui pelukan bersyukur dalam hati karena meskipun ia menjalani hidup yang berat, tapi ia di karuniai orang yang sangat memperhatikan kebahagiaannya.

"Eh, tapi hyung, setelah lulus nanti, aku masih boleh bekerja di kedai kan? Nanti bisa-bisa aku jadi babi pemalas kalau cuma hidup enak-enakan."

"Apapun yang kau mau Changminnie. Apapun. Hanya saja, kalau nanti kehidupan kuliah menyita waktumu dan aku melihatmu kelelahan lagi, kau harus berhenti, atau minimal kau berkerja cukup seminggu dua atau tiga kali saja, setuju?"

Changmin berpikir sejenak, dan mengangguk. "Setuju! " sahut Changmin senang. "Aku saaaaaaangat mencintaimu hyung!" seru Changmin dengan senyum terpampang manis di bibirnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Changminnie." balas Yunho yang kini meraih dagu Changmin, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Changmin. Memagut bibir Changmin dengan penuh cinta dan kasih yang seluruhnya ia curahkan untuk kekasih sekaligus tunangannya itu.

"Dan mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, tapi Saengil Chukkahamnida nae sarang. Saengil Chukkahamnida Shim Changmin." Ucap Yunho setelah ia melepaskan pagutan mesranya pada bibir manis Changmin.

Ya, asal kalian tahu saja, jika ini tanggal ulang tahun Jiyeon dan Seoyeon, maka ini juga merupakan tanggal lahir Changmin delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu jauh-jauh hari, dan aku lupa dimana aku menyimpannya. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mencarinya bersama."

Changmin tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang membuatnya menampakkan missmatchnya—dan ia menarik Yunho mendekat, untuk kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Soal hadiah, itu hal gampang yang bisa diurus nanti. Sedangkan kesempatan dimana Yunho mengendurkan diri dan membiarkan mereka berciuman adalah kesempatan langka. Jadi sekarang ini Changmin lebih memilih untuk mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho, dan menikmati ciuman mereka.

**.**

**.**

Tanggal delapan belas februari ini mungkin bukan ulang tahun terindah di dalam hidupku, tapi ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mungkin memiliki masa lalu yang sebagian orang lain menganggapnya kisah tragis. Itu benar. Siapapun juga pasti tak ingin jika kehilangan kedua orang tua dalam usia yang masih relatif kecil. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan terus berkubang dalam kesedihan. Haraboji dan halmoniku mengajarkan hal itu padaku.

Dan lihatlah, aku bisa hidup dan berkumpul bersama kedua yeodongsaengku. Menghidupi keduanya—meskipun tak bisa semewah kehidupan orang secara normal.

Tapi itu tak masalah selama kami sekeluarga berkumpul bersama.

Dan semua itu akhirnya membawaku bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Orang yang kucintai dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Yang kepadanya lah sudah kuserahkan separuh hati dan jiwaku, untuk diganti dengan separuh miliknya.

Jung Yunho, orang yang benar-benar memperhatikan kebahagiaanku secara utuh, dan menjadikanku prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

Meski kini aku tak lagi bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk menghidupi diri sendiri dan kedua adikku, bukan berarti aku tunduk dalam perintah Yunho. Yunho yang lebih dewasa dariku menjelaskan segalanya, sisi baik dan akibat buruknya, pilihan apa yang bisa aku ambil jika aku ingin menggapai kebahagiaan, dan pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang memutuskan setiap langkah hidupku.

Mungkin ada orang yang berpikir cara hidupku ini aneh, atau tak layak, tapi inilah kehidupan yang kujalani dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan didampingi oleh orang-orang terkasih yang akan menjagaku agar tak terjatuh dalam kesengsaraan, dan terus menemaniku dalam setiap kesusahan dan kesulitan yang kuhadapi. Ini adalah kehidupan sempurna milik diriku sendiri. **It's My Life**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeoooooonggg~!**

**Mungkin sedikit telat, tapi**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA URI MAKNAE SHIM –CHOIKANG- CHANGMIN~!**

**Moga-moga semakin nakal aja kamu ya sama si hyung~**

**Paling suka liat kamu nakalin si hyung sih soalnya ;3**

**Dan ini memang mau Ela tamatin tepat pas ultah Changmin... cuman ya...agak telat dikit sih..**

**Dan gimana? Ini, bisa dibilang plot-nya biasa banget yah.. Ela juga tahu sih...ini kan juga aslinya oneshot, cuman karena kepanjangan, jadi dipecah jadi dua.**

**Maafkan Ela kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, atau kurang bisa membuat semuanya mendalami ceritanya. Hehehe.. Ela bakal terus belajar bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi. Doakan dan dukung Ela terus ya :)**

**Last, jangan lupa gaji buat Ela di kotak reviewnya yaaaa~ :)**


End file.
